


I won't let you doubt what I feel for you

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun's boyfriend is being stupid. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't let you doubt what I feel for you

 

  
His eyes murderous and his jaw set, Jongin slams the door open and throws his keys on the table. He toes off his shoes and walks quickly towards the couch, sitting on it with a heavy sigh. Sehun raises his eyebrow at his attitude but doesn’t comment on it, used to his boyfriend’s lunatic tendencies. Closing the door behind himself, he pulls off his shoes and socks, enjoying the feel of the cold carpet on his feet after a long night out.  
  
He hears Jongin turning the TV on and doesn’t bother talking to him, letting him cool down while he fetches himself a glass of water. As he sits next to his lover, the latter glances at him suspiciously from the corner of his eyes for a good minute. Sehun groans, putting his glass on the table.  
  
“What?” He snaps, annoyed. “Why are you looking at me like that?”  
  
Jongin stiffens under his gaze and pouts, avoiding his gaze. “You didn’t do anything,” he mumbles.  
  
Confused, Sehun turns to face his boyfriend, searching in his memories for what he could have done wrong at the gala. “What…” He stops, widening his eyes incredulously in realization. “No. Don’t tell me you’re jealous?”  
  
Frowning, the older snorts and turns his back on him, looking back at the stupid show he was looking at before Sehun came. “Flirting like that,” he muttered. “Bitch.”  
  
“Kim Jongin, are you seriously cursing me right now?” Sehun asks, raising his voice. “Because I swear to god if you are I’ll slap you!”  
  
“I never cursed at you!” Jongin splutters, sitting up straight. “I never would!” He insists, grabbing the younger’s hand firmly to prove his words.  
  
Sehun deflates immediately, feeling stupid to have reacted that way. It was true, Jongin had never raised his voice at him, he had never cursed at him, or worse hit him. When his boyfriend was angry he would usually sulk in a corner but he would never get angry at Sehun. Never.  
  
“Who did you curse then?” He mumbles, distracted by Jongin’s thumb caressing his palm gently. It was soothing and all Sehun wanted was to cuddle with his boyfriend and let him pet his hair as he would often do. He hated it when they fought—even if they weren’t really fighting right now.  
  
“That girl who flirted with you all night,” Jongin whines, curling a hand around the younger’s nape. “And you let her. I was so mad…” He confesses, bringing their faces closer to nose at Sehun’s cheek. The latter shuts his eyes and smiles when his boyfriend bumps their noses together in an eskimo kiss.  
  
“You do know that I didn’t care about her, right?” The younger whispered, brushing his lips on Jongin’s. “She’s just a colleague.”  
  
“Well, I remember when you used to check out girls boobs when we were younger…” Jongin trails off, arching his eyebrow. “So…”  
  
Sehun groans and pulls away from him, hitting his chest without force. “Why do you have to bring that up now? I was twelve!”  
  
Jongin chuckles, clearly amused. “Excuse  _you_ , at twelve all I see was you. I didn’t care about girls like you did back then.”  
  
Biting his lips, Sehun’s face turns oddly serious. “Jongin, do you seriously think I would leave you for a girl?”  
  
His boyfriend shakes his head and laughs airily, looking away. “No.”  
  
“Oh my god, you totally think I would!” Sehun cries out, pointing his finger accusingly at his boyfriend. “What the fuck Jongin!”  
  
Jongin cringes inwardly; sometimes growing up with someone meant they knew everything about you, and especially when you lied. “I-It’s just…Sometimes I think about it okay?”  
  
The younger throws him a death glare and crosses his arms onto his chest, huffing. Jongin knew his boyfriend was mad but he looked adorable like this, huffing and puffing angrily. If his biceps and pectorals weren’t bulging out with the motion he would look like a 5 years old kid—not that Jongin was checking him out,  _nope_. He totally was though.  
  
“Are you mad?” Jongin tries, worrying on his lips as he comes closer. “I’m sorry I can’t help it…I mean, we’ve known each other since we were in diapers and I’ve been in love with you for a very long time…”  
  
“And  _not me_? That’s what you’re trying to say?” Sehun hisses. “Just because you’ve been in love with me long before I realized I loved you more than a friend doesn’t make your love better than mine.”  
  
“T-That’s not what I meant!” The older retorts clumsily, groaning. He was usually good with words, but not with Sehun. With his boyfriend, he always managed to fuck up one way or another and it drove him crazy.  
  
“It is.” Sehun cut him off, sending him another glare. “You’re so stupid sometimes.”  
  
“She was flirting with you, touching your arm, undressing you with her eyes…and you let her do all of that! How am I supposed to react? Wouldn’t you be mad if it was me?” Jongin counters back, frustrated.  
  
Sehun turns towards him once more, sighing. “I was just being polite, I don’t care about her, Jongin. Don’t you trust me?”  
  
“Babe,” his boyfriend calls, desperate, making the younger blush at the word of endearment. “You know I trust you, but I don’t trust others with you, is it so damn hard for you to understand?”  He pleads, messing with his hair in frustration. “Wouldn’t you be jealous too?”  
  
“No.” Sehun mumbles, looking down at his lap in embarrassment. “Because you’ve always only looked at me.”  
  
Stunned into silence, Jongin stares at his boyfriend, before a smile graces his lips. “That’s true.” If Sehun knew Jongin was looking at him, it meant he was looking at his boyfriend too, and the realization made Jongin feel elated. “I can’t look away from you.” He admits.  
  
Smiling shyly, Sehun avoids his eyes but lets him intertwine their fingers, his boyfriend shifting to get closer. Jongin cups his face with his free hand and brings their mouths together in a tender kiss, nibbling on his lower lip to coax the younger’s mouth open. Sehun sighs contentedly in the kiss, his tongue peeking out to meet Jongin’s.  
  
Kissing the younger lazily, Jongin then pushes Sehun onto his back, settling himself in between his legs, one of his hands tugging at his hair, the other slipping under his shirt to caress his flat stomach. Sehun only hums, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend’s waist, his own hands wandering under Jongin’s clothing, roaming his broad back.  
  
They pull away, out of breath, and Jongin smiles down at the younger as he presses kisses along his face and neck, leaving small bruises behind.  
  
“Are you still jealous now?” Sehun whispers. “I’m right here and I’m not going away anytime soon you know.”  
  
Groaning, Jongin molds their lips together once more, kissing the younger heatedly, his grip on him becoming more possessive. Sehun giggles against his mouth, fidgeting under him as the older’s hands run down his body, marveling at the softness of his skin. The younger’s shirt was quickly pulled off, Jongin trapping Sehun’s wrists with it above his head and smirking down at his boyfriend.  
  
“What now?” He murmurs hotly, offering him a sultry look, his breathe sending shivers to Sehun’s skin.  
  
His boyfriend sends him an incredulous look and bucks his hips up, smiling coyly when Jongin closes his eyes and moans. “You were saying?” He cackles, laughing as Jongin releases his arms to tickle him. “S-Stop! Okay stop! Jongin, please!”  
  
“You were saying?” Jongin mimicked him, making fun of him.  
  
Sehun pouts but doesn’t say anything, gripping his boyfriend’s T-shirt to bring him closer. “Let’s go back to kissing.”  
  
“You’re such a sore loser!” Jongin snorts, but doesn’t wait before kissing him once more nonetheless.  
  
Pleased by this turn of even, Sehun smiles contentedly and helps his boyfriend out of his shirt, his hands already traveling down his back to his pants to grope his ass. It tears off a moan from Jongin, the latter drawing away from the kiss to nuzzle Sehun’s neck, grinding his hips on his boyfriend’s.  
  
The younger gets the message and moves his hips to meet his thrusts, palming Jongin’s ass in the meantime and using it as leverage. Grunting against his neck in response, the older mouths at Sehun’s skin, leaving a trail of saliva on his jaw before sliding down towards his chest to tease his sensitive and perky nipples. He teases them, biting and sucking on them, and Sehun whimpers at the sensation, planting his nails in Jongin’s skin—his hands still on his ass.  
  
Then, with his hands griping Sehun’s waist, decorating the younger’s skin with his fingerprints, Jongin holds him down and snaps his hips onto his with more force, the pace unrelenting now as they chase their climax.  
  
They continue to grind on each other like they used to do when they were experimenting as teenagers, moaning and kissing messily on the couch, until they finally reach their peak and come in their underwear.  
  
Sehun lets out a breathy laugh as they come down from their high, threading his fingers through Jongin’s hair. “What was that?”  
  
“Make up sex!” Jongin murmurs in husky voice. “Jealousy make up sex!” He adds as an afterthought, looking up at his boyfriend.  
  
“We’re disgusting…” Sehun deadpans, grimacing and unwrapping his legs from Jongin’s waist. “This was the most ridiculous fight we ever had.”  
  
“What fight? I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Jongin replies innocently, making cute puppy eyes at his boyfriend.  
  
Sehun only laughs and dives in for another kiss.  
  
His boyfriend was  _so_  stupid.

 

 


End file.
